1. Technical field
This invention is concerned with materials for nonlinear optical devices for the conversion of optical energy at one frequency to optical energy at another frequency.
2. Discussion of the prior art
Laser techniques have been developed so that it is possible to obtain a limited number of fundamental frequencies of coherent laser light by utilizing solid, gas, and liquid media. However, in many applications, laser light having frequencies not among the fundamental frequencies obtainable is required, and in some cases laser light exhibiting a continuous spectrum over a certain range of frequencies is required. Nonlinear optical crystals have, therefore, frequently been employed to convert coherent laser light of a fundamental frequency into laser light of the second harmonic, that is to say, laser light with a frequency twice the fundamental frequency.
In the prior art, monocrystalline forms of inorganic materials such as potassium dihydrogen phosphate (KDP), ammonium dihydrogen phosphate (ADP), barium sodium niobate (BaNaNbO3), and lithium niobate (LiNbO3) have been used for generating higher frequency harmonics. Monocrystalline KDP and ADP, while offering greater resistance to optical irradiation induced surface damage due to laser beam bombardment, do not exhibit large optical nonlinearities, thereby rendering these crystals unfavorable for higher harmonic frequency generation or conversion. In contrast, BaNaNbO.sub.3, and LiNbO.sub.3 show large nonlinearities but, unfortunately, a low resistance to optical damage. In this regard, the term "resistance to optical damage" means the number of times the surface of a crystalline material can be bombarded (shots) with laser radiation of a given power density in watts per unit area before the subject crystal shows signs of opacity. Thus, a crystal showing high resistance can sustain a larger number of shots than a crystal of low resistance for the same power density of the incident laser beams.
Use of organic molecules in nonlinear optical devices has generated much interest recently because a large number of molecules are available for investigation. Some substituted aromatic molecules are known to exhibit large optical nonlinearities. The possibility of such an aromatic molecule having large optical nonlinearities is enhanced if the molecule has electron donor and acceptor groups bonded to the conjugated system of the molecule. The potential utility for very high frequency application of organic materials having large second-order and third-order nonlinearities is greater than that for conventional inorganic electro-optic materials because of the bandwidth limitations of inorganic materials. Furthermore, the properties of organic materials can be varied to optimize mechanical and thermo-oxidative stability and laser damage threshold.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,698 discloses that the nonlinear optical properties of 2-methyl-4-nitroaniline (MNA) make it a highly useful material in nonlinear devices that convert coherent optical radiation including a first frequency into coherent optical radiation including a second frequency. The nonlinear devices have means for introducing coherent radiation of a first frequency into the MNA and means for utilizing coherent radiation emitted from the MNA at a second frequency.
Diacetylenes and polymers formed from diacetylenic species, which are amenable to close geometric, steric, structural, and electronic control, provide nonlinear optic, waveguide, piezoelectric, and pyroelectric materials and devices. Diacetylenes which are crystallizable into crystals having a noncentrosymmetric unit cell may be elaborated into a thin film upon a substrate by the Langmuir-Blodgett technique. Such films may be polymerized either thermally or by irradiation for use in nonlinear optical systems. Diacetylenes are covalently bonded to substrates through the employment of silane species and subsequently polymerized to yield nonlinear optic devices having high structural integrity in addition to high efficiencies and optical effects. U.S. Patents relating to these acetylenic materials include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,605,869 and 4,431,263.
U.S. patents relating to non-linear optical properties of organic materials include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,501; 4,376,899; 4,579,915; and 4,607,095.